


When Sorrows Encompass Me 'Round

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [33]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: "you can never really go home again"





	When Sorrows Encompass Me 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2017  
> music: When Sorrows Encompass Me 'Round by Crooked Still
> 
> Thank you to Ambrose, mswyrr, and skillzyo for giving me feedback on it!


End file.
